


Wingman needed......Not you MOM!

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Glimmer is coming to terms with her feelings to Adora.  When Queen Angella discovers this she wishes to help her daughter find happiness.  Much to Glimmer's dismay her feelings are obvious to everyone but Adora.





	1. After the Party

Angella sat next to her daughter under the stars of the castle open ball room balcony. The other members of the princess alliance were below them—The party was slowly coming to the close as many where leaving the castle. Angella’s serious face began to make a warm smile as she watched a handsome young man from the Mermista’s castle give Glimmer a wave goodbye with a huge smile on his face. Glimmer returned the wave goodbye but did not give the same enthusiastic smile. With more and more alliance members co-existing in each other’s kingdoms it would not be too long before other nobles would ask for Glimmer’s affections. It was the same for Angella many years ago. She turned to her daughter and inquired.

“A nice young man, is he not?”

Glimmer shrugged “Yeah, he was nice. I don’t remember his name though”

Angella let out a slight chuckle “I suppose he did not make too much of an impression, though did he?”

 

“Not really, none of them did” She sighed and rested her face into forearms over the balcony. This made the Queen’s eyes widen. Her daughter was disappointed that she didn’t connect with someone. She figured   
it was good as time as any for a short story on how she met her father.

“You know, I met your father around your age. We had seen each other many times prior at balls and other parties but never directly spoken to one another. But when we did it was a slow start and we were very happy when we started to—”

“Mom! What are you talking about?!” Glimmer exclaimed.

Angella cleared her throat “I was just trying to tell you to be patient around these young men and you’ll find one who is a proper suiter”

Glimmer groaned and began to walk away “I don’t care about that mom!”

Angella looked at her daughter as she walked away and asked “I know you don’t want to tell me, but—I am here for you if you want to” 

Glimmer looked back and met her mother’s eyes. She frowned. She wasn’t going to like admitting this, but she needed to tell someone. She turned back around to her and started with what had make her upset in the first place.

“When we were down there, Adora and I were being gushed over by every boy in all the Kingdoms, they all said we were heroes and were……. pretty” her cheeks started to heat up. Telling her mother this was not easy.   
“Then Adora started to get more attention by everyone and—”

Angella pulled her daughter into a hug for comfort. She felt understood why she was upset. Adora was a very pretty girl and it must have felt like a competition for affection from other people down there. 

Glimmer returned the hug. And then pulled away to not face her mother. She looked almost sad.

“Glimmer, sweetheart You’re a very beautiful girl. Adora may have received more attention tonight, but that doesn’t mean you wont in the future” Angella tried to assure her. Glimmer sighed “Adora is beautiful, but that’s not why I am upset”

Angella gave her a confused look “Then what is?”

Glimmer didn’t want to tell her. It was embarrassing to admit it and she hasn’t even told Bow how she feels, but she needed to say it. 

Glimmer then said softly—almost in a whimper “I don’t want Adora to date anyone unless that person is—”  
Before she could answer the clacking of heals coming from the doorway to the balcony was heard—Adora was only a few feet away and Glimmer immediately moved from her mother to and right to Adora. 

“There you are! Bow wanted me to come me to get you, so we can—Oh, Good evening you Majesty” she bowed quickly as to show manners after rushing into – whatever they were just doing before she interrupted them. Angella gave her a soft smile and nodded to her daughter who was happy to see Adora. She was proud her kind hearted, and sensitive child; who was so loving and good towards her friends. This felt like a good way to end the night bonding and being proud of Glimmer.

The Next morning the three sat down for breakfast. Angella had warmed up to Adora very well and the three now often made sure to spend some time together during the morning. Breakfast was the easiest. Not too much talking though. Adora may have been at the castle for almost a year now—but her face stuffing eating habits from the hoard would still sometimes show. Angella knew the young one didn’t know better and she wasn’t trying to offend. In the corner of her eye she watched her daughter unable to take her eyes off Adora—almost in an infatuated way. When a light pink cream puff pastry left a bit of jelly on Adora’s face, Glimmer was quick to over to wipe it off. 

Angella never paid the two girls’ affection any mind before. They were both quite clingy – as it were. Then Angela realized what Glimmer was going to say the night Prior.  
Adora is beautiful and that went noticed by anyone, and it seems the princess has an eye on her in way that she found almost cute. Her brash, stubborn daughter, now shy and timid around someone. She knew what Glimmer wanted.

Glimmer wanted Adora to herself—in a rather affectionate way. Glimmer then had a bit of food on cheek which Adora then returned the favor to wipe it off her

“Hey, you give me grief when I do it and—you’re doing the same thing” Adora Teased.

Glimmer let out a giggle “At least I don’t—”

Her eyes caught her mother’s smile. Angella gave her an “I know, what’s going on here” and she instantly blushed and accidentally teleported herself to the other side of the room but didn’t navigate to where and just ended up smacking into a wall and landing on her back. Now—more embarrassed for making a scene. She looked back to see Adora rushing to her. 

“Glimmer? Did your powers glitch? Did you want to teleport that far away?” Adora questioned in worried tone. 

Angella came over to, adding further embarrassment. “I’m sure it was a slipped reflect, Adora. If you would be so kind and excuse us for a moment; I just want to make sure Glimmer is okay”   
Adora nodded and did as se was asked; leaving a blushing Glimmer standing next to her mother. Angella made sure Glimmer was okay before she let out a soft chuckle. “Your father was shy when we first started to talk. He accidently teleported himself into any walls and a few fountains when we began our betrothal. It was quite cute”   
Glimmer groaned and covered her face with her hands. “

Great, dads to blame for my powers acting weird” 

Angella smiled and kissed Glimmer’s forehead. “Your smitten for Adora, is that right?”

Glimmer avoid her mother’s gaze and lied “N-no” she exclaimed, and her powers made her teleport back to her chair on the other side of the room. 

Angella made her way over and smiled. “Adora is a very beautiful young lady. It’s understandable”

Glimmer whined “But, she’s my friend. I can’t like-like a friend”

Angella raised an eyebrow and remined Glimmer of her first crush. “Remember, Bow? when you were 7? You said he was going to be a king when you’re the queen” 

Glimmer wished her mother didn’t remind of her of such an embarrassing childhood memory. 

Glimmer took a quick sip of her drink on the table “That was when I was 7, I’m 16 now”

Angella let out a giggle as “You’ll find something out, dear”

Glimmer whined “Ugh, this is going to be so hard”

Angella nodded “It too your father time to admit his affection to me, he accidently teleported himself into your Aunt Casta’s fountain and took me with him”

Glimmer let out a small giggle. Her mother patted her back in assurance. 

“You’ll figure this out, dear” Angella assured her.

Glimmer nodded and made her way to leave the dining hall. Angella was happy to offer her daughter comfort but now her duty as a mother needed to figure out some things for herself.   
Does Adora return the same affections as Glimmer?


	2. Flowers for Glimmer

Glimmer hid her face in her pillow and whined “She knows, my mom saw the whole thing”

Bow looked up at her from the ground while Glimmer continued to sulk on her bed. “Did she say anything else about it?”

Glimmer sat up and looked at him; her face dusted with a light pink hue around her cheeks. “No! she just smiled and hugged me. Like, seriously? I have no idea what she’ thinking”  
Bow shrugged “Maybe she will help?”

“How? by making Adora go on a date with me?”

Bow smiled and before he could answer, Glimmer snapped “No! I don’t want my mom to say anything to Adora!”

“Hey, where is Adora anyway?”

Without their knowledge Adora was in the castle garden looking at flowers. Her understanding of helping someone who is sick it low. She has seen Perfuma give flowers to those who are not feeling well—either sad or ill and thought she could do the same for Glimmer. Angella was watching her from atop the balcony. Overseeing the garden. She found it curious that Adora would be out in the garden of all places. She watched as the young blonde walked through inspecting flowers.

The Fright Zone must not have had any of this

Angela thought.

Adora walked over to a rose bush and attempted to pick one off the vine but did not realize the thorns and pricked herself. She retracted her hand and placed it in her mouth. He hissed in pain as it did draw some blood out. Angella quietly made her way over to her without being noticed Adora. 

“Are you okay, Adora?” She questioned.

Adora jumped a bit by the Queen’s presence. Angella then took Adora’s hand and inspected it.

“Roses have thorns. You’ve never seen one, have you?”

Adora nodded. “I thought they were pretty. I wanted to make something for Glimmer. She was sick and breakfast, so I thought a flowery-thingy would make her feel better” Adora was making a round shape with her hands trying to give Angella a visual on what she was doing “Perfume said it’s a book-boob-ay?” 

Angella gave her a smile and held back a laugh “A bouquet?”

“Yes” Adora exiled happily.

The queen grinned and ushered Adora over to another bush of purple and violet flowers “Come, let me show you Glimmer’s favorite flowers” 

Glimmer took a short nap while Adora was off doing this bonding with Angella. It was the most they have ever spoken to one another alone. They talked about hobbies, things Adora would do in the Fright Zone, and a lot about Glimmer. Adora now knew what she was like as a kid. All embarrassing stories from when she was a toddler and everything she likes and dislikes when it comes to food, clothes, and music. Along with some more tidbits about the royal family. It was a good time for Adora who couldn’t thank Angella enough for making the bouquet for her.   
When she went to knock on Glimmer’s door. 

“Who is it?”

“It’s Adora”

She heard several loud thumps before Glimmer answered the door. She rushed over to answer.

“A-adora, hey!” Glimmer nervously exclaimed. She looked down to see Adora was holding flowers. To which Adora quickly shoved in Glimmer’s face.

“I brought you this to make you feel better!”

Glimmer looked at them. They were pretty, and it was thoughtful of Adora. Also, a little romantic. She didn’t let that thought enter her mind and Adora started to ramble on how she did it.

“Perfuma gave one of these flower bouquets to Mermista when she was sick and when I was in the garden, I saw your mom and she helped me make it” 

Glimmer screamed internally at the idea of whatever her mom had said to do this with Adora. “Thanks, Adora. These are beautiful”

Adora beamed a huge smile and exclaimed “Yay! I’m glad you liked it! You mom told me you would!” her enthusiasm was too cute for Glimmer to dare scoff at. Her mother may have intervened, but it wasn’t out a anything wrong. Still just an embarrassing. Adora was clueless so she didn’t find what she had done to be slightly awkward. 

Adora then polity asked, “Do you think you will feel better tomorrow while we go to Mermista’s caste?”

Nodded “Yes, sure. I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Great, get some rest”

Glimmer nodded and closed her door behind her. She gazed at the lovely arrangement of flowers and sniffed them.  
Adora thought of this herself. This is so sweet of her—this is so—

She then looked at her reflection her mirror to see her cheeks glowing and around her head where sparkles. 

What? No! no sparkles! Why sparkles!


	3. Sea Gate Training

The next morning at breakfast was awkward. Only for Glimmer. Adora was extremely dotting to Glimmer’s dismay. Making her random sparkling and room teleporting worse. Queen Angella and Bow witnessed the whole thing, the two wanted to poke but decided against it. Adora had finished breakfast early and excused herself. Bow and Angella gave each other a knowing look and glanced over to Glimmer who defensively responded.

“Don’t. Say. Anything” Glimmer demanded; with a face red with anger and embarrassment. 

Bow shrugged “I wasn’t going to”

Angella covered her mouth to hide a small laugh.

“Mom!” 

Bow tried his best not to laugh but failed.

“Bow, C’mon Seriously? Both of you!”

Angella gained her composure back and softly remarked. “Adora has been very sweet and attentive to you while you have been sick”  
Bow then added in “The love bug is contagious” 

The two laughed at Glimmer’s expense as she left in a huff “Bow! You’re not coming now” 

Bow frowned. 

Angella assured him “Your still needed to go. Keep them in from being too distracted”

Bow nodded “I will”

Angella then made sure Glimmer was out of ear shot when she asked “You are aware of Glimmer’s…..Adorations towards a certain friend?”

Bow grinned “I knew before Glimmer knew”

Angella smiled “Good to know. And does Adora share the same feeling towards Glimmer?” she asked.

Bow gave an unsure hand wave “Well, maybe? I’m not sure since Adora doesn’t know much about this kind of stuff. The Horde doesn’t even have parties” he informed her. Angella frowned and nodded. It was time for him to get going. She didn’t want to get Glimmer more fired up. 

SeaHawk was nice to meet the trio at the gate of Mermista’s kingdom. A diplomatic mission to speak on the future of the Princess alliance and training exercises that all the princesses needed to do to get on board for fighting. Glimmer held Adora’s hands while teleporting while Bow held on to her shoulders. Once they were greeted, they were ushered in to speak to the never enthusiastic Princess.   
Bow and SeaHawk made their way over to the dock side of the castle. For their guy time which consisted of Bow cleaning up a lot more then he should around the boats while SeaHawk talked about his over the top adventures. 

Glimmer and Adora where not interested and made more plans with Mermista. The sea Princess did was happy to see them and wanted to get as much training in as possible.   
“So, like. We should just focus on punching or what?” Mermista asked.

Adora nodded “We are focusing on upper body and core strength. All the princess is going to be on the same workout regimen”  
Glimmer watched as Adora stripped down into workout clothes in front of Mermista and her butler. To which was not expecting such lack of modesty. Her butler cleared his throat as he excused himself. Mermista grinned as she has come to except Adora’ lack of realization. She waited to see if Glimmer would make any comment but noticed the red-faced Princess of Bright moon was just starring at her. Mouth agape to the Adora ramble on about pushups and sit ups. Mermista gave her a smirk which Glimmer noticed and pretended to look somewhere else, but her blush gave it away. Mermista noticed this.  
“You know she’s talking right?” Mermista asked Glimmer.

Glimmer nodded.

Mermista then questioned “Why are you blushing?”

“What? I’m not” Glimmer denied.

“Sure…..” Mermista replied. “I’m going to go do sit-ups with Adora While you stand there and pretend not to check her out” 

Glimmer refused to reply to that since Adora was paying attention to them. Before Adora could question what just transpired between the two. Mermista instructed her to show her all the proper ways to do Push ups and other warm up technics. To Glimmer’s embarrassing horror she had to watch her crush in a tan top and shorts bend and squat and do other forms of suggestive body movements. Now the red-faced Princess of Brightmoon had to keep her cool for the rest of the day during Adora’s training with Mermista. She excused herself to watch Bow and SeaHawk do dumber guy stuff with boats.  
Leaving Adora alone with Mermista. Which Glimmer will soon regret. As Adora held Mermista’s legs while she did sit-ups. Mermista was very good at this. She wasn’t too tired to talk to Adora while she was doing it the either.

“So, like you and Glimmer……?”

Adora gave her an innocent look “What about Glimmer?”

“You and she are close?”

Adora smiled “Of course we are close, she has become my best friend”

“I mean like, more than that?”

Adora gave her a confused look “What’s more than best friends?”

Mermista hadn’t realized how unknowing Adora was to affections. She shook her head “Never mind, Go at your own pace, Adora”

“Huh?”

Glimmer wasn’t having any better of a time with Bow and Seahwak. They teased her endlessly about her crush that she refused to admit she had.  
When the two girls finally got to be alone was when they arrived back to Brightmoon. The two were in Adora’s room. Wearing pajamas, the two talked about the day.

“So how was training?” Glimmer asked.

Adora started ramble “Good. She was really into the warm-up routine; I showed her some good knife and sword technics and now I’m afraid she will use those to scare Seahawk” 

The two laughed.

“Are her and Seahawk dating?” Glimmer asked

“Dating? I don’t know. What is that?”

“You don’t know what dating is?”

Adora shrugged “No, I mean I figured it meant some type of courtship. Right?”

Glimmer nodded “Well you date someone you really like, but that doesn’t mean you run off and marry them. It’s less restrictive that way”

Adora nodded.

Glimmer then asked “So, I take it you never dated back in the Horde?”

Adora shook her head “Never. No feelings of adoration towards anyone like that. I mean I did love Catra; because we grew up together. But that’s different” Adora looked sad. Catra was always a sore topic. She felt pain for loosing her childhood friend. She didn’t hate Catra; but Catra made it clear she hated her.

Glimmer looked sad as well. She tried to make Adora feel better changing the subject.

“So, on another note. When we were at the ball a few nights ago what did you think about the ball?”

Adora shrugged “It was okay, better than princess prom but I didn’t like all those guys coming over to talk to me about She-Ra”

Glimmer was glad she didn’t need to be the first to bring up boys. She then asked.

“Why? did you not like them?”

Adora nodded “No, its not that they were super nice, but I feel like people only like me because I’m She-ra. Not like ‘Oh hey, Adora. I think your pretty’. Nope, I got nothing like that”  
Glimmer was shocked and couldn’t help but state without thinking “Adora? Seriously you’re the most beautiful person I know!”  
Adora felt her face go bright red after Glimmer called her beautiful. She quickly hid her face in a pillow. Glimmer stopped. 

“What?” 

Adora didn’t even look up from her pillow “You called me beautiful. Gosh Glimmer! No one’s ever called me that!”

Glimmer watch her friend’s bashful reaction. Comments and kind words from boys a few days ago did noting to Adora, but that tiny compliment made Adora blush so easily.   
Adora looked up from her pillow. Her cheeks and ears still visibly red “You made my stomach feel funny when you said that”  
Glimmer then flushed when she realized this. She made Adora blush and made her stomach flutter. This was enough to give her butterflies in the stomach as well.  
Glimmer got off the bed and made her way to the door.

“Well, I meant it Adora, your beautiful” before leaving the room. She felt a bit of glee leaving Adora flustered like that. Her delight didn’t last long as she ran into her mother in the hall; who had clearly heard what Glimmer had just said.

She flinched when she saw her mother’s excited grin. She tried to avoid her and walked straight past her just to be followed by her.

“Glimmer” The queen began.

Glimmer groaned “No, mom!”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say”

Glimmer turned around to glare at her “I just gave her a compliment and she liked it. I did not say anything else”

Angella smirked “Did you like your flowers, yesterday?” she teased.

Glimmer blushed and then teleported a few feet away. Angella laughed. 

Glimmer then turned to shout “Don’t tease me!” and rushed to her room. She wasn’t upset; just embarrassed. 

Angella was satisfied and chose not to bother her for the rest of the night.

Tomorrow should be fun.


	4. Baby Pictures

Angella walked around the halls of her castle; stopping by the mural of her beloved Micah. She missed him dearly. She remembered their first time meeting one another. The annual Kingdom Ball where she met Micah. Both too shy to introduce themselves. But due to Castaspella’s bold involvement embarrassed the living day lights out of the two young royals. It paved the way for their love; she was eternally grateful for that.

As she remembered this, she felt the presence of someone else walking down the halls. She saw the blonde teenager walk down the hall unknowing that the Queen was there.  
Angella gave a soft smile to the oblivious girl. Walking in the halls in fluffy slippers the teenagers soon stopped as she saw the queen, she squeaked and saluted out of nervousness.

“Adora, no need to salute”

Adora nervously giggled “Sorry, I just didn’t know anyone else was up”

Angella chuckled “I assume so, as did I” she motioned Adora to follow her. “what has you up so late, Adora”

The young girl looked down as she walked beside Angella. “I’m not sure, I’m really happy all the time now but I sometimes find myself lost in thoughts”

The queen smiled at her “I can understand that, if you’re not too tired—might I suggest we have some tea together? It will help you relax, and we can talk”

“Talk?”

“Yes, talk. We never actually have before” Angella then grinned and added in “Well, at least when I’m not yelling at Glimmer”

The two shared a small laugh as Adora nervously rubbed her forearm “Uh, So. Ummm. How was your day?” Adora asked attempting to make small talk. Even though it came off awkward.   
Angella gave her a warm smile and replied “My day was fine, I met with several generals for a lighter discussion on what to do at our next Kingdom ball. Did you like the last ball?”  
Adora smiled “It was, nice”

“I used to enjoy them with Micah—before we were married. It was how we met. Attending events is a great way to socialize with other kingdoms”

“Oh?”

“Yes, perhaps this could be somewhere you could find a betrothal”

Adora looked confused “Betrothal? Can She-Ra’s get married?”

Angella smiled “They can. I assure you Adora, you can certainly date and marry when you want to”

Adora looked away lightly embarrassed. “No, I never thought about it. I thought I would be in combat for my entire life. No getting married or going on dates or anything—I mean being married sounds like a lot of hard work. Plus, you have to stay together and have babies and—I’ve never even seen what a baby looks like” The flustered girl rambled on.

Angella let out a small laugh. “It is indeed hard Adora, but a young lady should be hopeful in the rebellion. And back to what you said. You’ve never seen a baby?”

Adora nodded “I know what they are, but babies don’t have a place in a horde training base”

“I see, well then would you like to see pictures of Glimmer when she was a baby?”

Adora’s eyes lit up “Y-yes, please”

They had walked down the entire east corridor and made their way to Angella’s private quarters. Adora stopped “I’ve never been to this part of the castle before”

Angella smiled “Come in”

Adora entered and saw the massive size of Angella’s living space. The queen than summoned a book from her massive sized bookcase and sat at a table. She patted the seat next to her to summon Adora to sit with her.

Adora sat next to her eagerly. This time with Angella was rare but enjoyed. 

Angella opened the photo album and turned to a page with several cute photos of a baby Glimmer in her mother’s arms and a few of Micah holding a toddler Glimmer. 

“Awww” Adora cooed. 

Angella chuckled “Glimmer hates to know this, but, as the Princess of Bright moon she was deemed cutest baby born that year. For some reason, she does not wish for her baby phots to be anywhere in the castle”  
The two laughed at this. Adora didn’t know why Glimmer would be embarrassed over being cute.

The next day when Adora was happy to tell Glimmer how cute she was. She also slipped in that she thought Glimmer still looked like a baby “sorta” because of her soft face. Glimmer took offense in secret. Madder at the fact her mother showed Adora baby pictures than anything. 

Glimmer didn’t even have time to be too mad since Angella assigned her to go to Mystacor alone; while Adora had to train with Netossa and Spinerella. The next few days will be interesting.


End file.
